ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
The Emerald Tribe
The Emerald Tribe is an ancient race of beings similar to the Ultras. Their essence helped to create the Ultras in the first place. Appearance All members of the Emerald tribe have emerald skin similar to Luna from Another Genesis, only their skin is appears similar to jade or emerald in color with silver markings. Their faces are similar to the Another Genesis Seven and Mirrorman Reflex except that they have eyes similar to Ultras'. Their armor is generally similar to Mirrorman Reflex's always sporting chest armor and shoulder guards. They sometimes have bracers/gauntlets and or shin guards/boot armor. From their chest the light of their energy core can be seen glowing under their armor. All of the Emerald Tribe have 'Cosmic Ray Generators', resembling stones or color timers, these blue jewels convert their power into the particle energy they use for beams and flash when they are tired/injured. History One of the Ancient Tribes of Light, the Emerald Tribe evolved in a universe constantly at war and became the equivalent to Ultras in their cosmos. Before their current status as Ultra like beings, they were once a race of humanoids with gem like hair and androgynous in nature and appearance. Their species split of from a race called The Moon Tribe who constantly attacked them for unknown reasons. In seeking a way to defend themselves they came upon Emerald Energy, which would fuse with their bodies to turn them into the giant beings they are more famously known as. They hail from the Emerald Kingdom an unknown world, said to be covered in Emerald Seas. Pending. Body Features *Cosmic Ray Generator: An often blue stone that generates the particle energy used in their beams, and other attacks. It is usually located on their forehead but also sometimes in their chest. *Cosmic Blade: The crest on their heads, these work in tandem with the generator to produce particle energy. Some can remove them and use them as blades and/or clubs. *Energy Core: Their heart, where their main energy and life force is produced, its glow is noticeable even under their chest armor. Their hearts can produce vast amounts of energy, granting great combat power. *Skin: Their skin is similar in structure to diamonds, making it very strong, resistant to breaking, and tearing. Due to their biology it is also highly resistant to such things as beams, fire and heat. It can also withstand the extreme colds of space and unfiltered cosmic radiation. *Armor: Their natural armor is the strongest, thickest part of their skin. Their faces are always of this consistency. *Eyes: Their eyes can see across the whole spectrum and across vast distances. *Nerves: Their nerves have many similarities to fiber optic cables. They are very great reflexes and at human size they are shown to be quick since they are not being slowed down by their natural mass. **Brain: They are naturally telepathic **Biotics: They have great Biotic potential. The stronger among them can produce phase energy. *Muscles: The Emerald Tribe's muscles were made for working in high temperatures, they are also superhuman in terms of the force they can exert. Common Attacks/Abilities *Energy Projection: The Emerald Tribe can project energy from their bodies, often to attack. **Cosmic Ray: A particle beam from a crossed hand position, it can be fired in a variety of ways, the Specium Ray Style, the L Style etc. **Cosmic Ray Slash: A beam from the Cosmic Ray generator, usually when it is mounted on the forehead. **Cosmic Disc: A Disc of energy thrown, it can cut through most materials. **Eye Beams: Beams from the eyes. **Light Bullets: The Emerald Tribe can fire various forms of energy blasts. **Metamorphic Energy: Their Emerald Energy and its variants can be manipulated into various shapes, constructs and even properties. This mostly due to the particle energy they generate which allows their energy to be easier to manipulate. *Mental Abilities **Cosmic Will: The Emerald Tribes own brand of psychic power. **Telepathy: *Self Molecular Control: As highly evolved beings they have control of the own molecular structure. **Size Change: Almost all members of the tribe can size change, it is required to be a warrior. **Assimilation: The same as Ultras merge with human hosts. **Mimic: The Emerald Tribe can also create their own human forms. **Flash Travel: They transform into fields of energy for fast movement, this is part of their other, previously mention abilities **Resistance: They have great control on their resistance to attacks and diseases. Their endurance is connected to their will power. *Flight: The members of the Emerald Tribe can fly under their own power. They can travel interstellar distances on their own. Notable Members *Zen: *Ancient Warrior: Zen's Ancestor, possibly father *The Emerald Brothers: Tsuru and Teridax who joined the Heroes of Light *Omosk: *Deel: A friend of twin giants, Zen and Din. Objects of Note * Emerald Spark: A type of transformation device used by the species. While not needed, it makes changing and taking on different human forms easy. * Song of Emerald: A special wave/sacred melody, that can seal away evil. It is sung using an Emerald Spark. * Emerald Energy: The energy source and Life Blood of the Emerald Tribe Trivia * Their Origins are inspired by the Land of the Lustrous Manga. Category:Fan Non-Ultra Heroes Category:SolZen321 Category:Fan Seijin Category:Mythic Theater Series Category:Heroes of Light Category:Free-To-Use